equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Equestria Girls Minis
Coinciding with the release of the toy line, Hasbro is releasing at least one Mini series of digital shorts for Equestria Girls Minis. The shorts have been released through multiple outlets online, including Hasbro's My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Official YouTube channel, Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page, Hasbro's My Little Pony Official YouTube channel, a My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Polska YouTube channel, the Smyths Toys Superstores YouTube channel, and the @mylittlepony Instagram account. Pinkie Pie's Slumber Party 'Pinkie Pie' Part of the first Mini series of digital shorts released as a tie-in to Equestria Girls Minis. It is at least previewed in a Hasbro website image, dated November 23, 2015, the first to be published by the Smyths Toys Superstores YouTube channel, in English on December 14, 2015, the first to be published by the My Little Pony Facebook page, in English on February 3, 2016, , the second to be published by the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Official YouTube channel, in English on February 11, 2016, in French on February 19, 2016, in European Spanish on February 25, 2016, in Portuguese on February 26, 2016, and in Latin American Spanish on April 14, 2016, the first to be published by the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel, in French on February 18, 2016, the third to be published on My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Polska YouTube channel, in Polish on March 4, 2016, and the first to be published overall. The animation primarily focuses on Pinkie Pie. 'Production' The 2015 and February 2016 versions of this short differ from each other. Regarding the 2015 version, Andrea Libman stated on Twitter that she did not provide Pinkie Pie's voice in the short. 'Summary' Pinkie Pie must prepare for her slumber party. She looks for and eventually finds a rubber chicken, which has the same appearance both as "Boneless" and as the unidentified rubber chickens from Friendship is Magic's various episodes and Castle Creator. 'Quotes' '2015 version' :Pinkie Pie: Gotta get ready, gotta get ready! Where is it? Where is it?! screams Where is it?! :Pinkie Pie: Found it! 'February 2016 version' :Pinkie Pie: gasps Oh! yelping :Pinkie Pie: screams giggles 'Twilight Sparkle' Part of the first Mini series of digital shorts released as a tie-in to Equestria Girls Minis. It is the first to be published by the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Official YouTube channel, in English on both January 8, 2016 and February 11, 2016, in French on February 19, 2016, in European Spanish on February 25, 2016, and in Portuguese on February 26, 2016, the second to be published by the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Polska YouTube channel, in Polish on February 9, 2016, the second to be published by the My Little Pony Facebook page, in English on February 11, 2016, the third to be published by the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel, in French on February 18, 2016, and the second to be published overall. The animation primarily focuses on Twilight Sparkle. 'Production' The versions of this short differ from each other slightly. The January 8, 2016 English version has matching "!" in both the text message and its alert icon; the February 11, 2016 English version has no "!" in the text message and non-matching "!" in its alert icon; the February 9, 2016 Polish version and the February 2016 French version each have no "!" in the text message but would-be-matching "!" in its alert icon. 'Summary' In a kitchen which has the same appearance as that of Sugarcube Corner, Twilight Sparkle, reading a book similar at least externally to The Elements of Harmony, makes popcorn for Pinkie Pie's slumber party; after the popcorn explodes, Spike the Dog eats it. 'Quotes' :Twilight Sparkle: screams :Spike the Dog: burps Mmmm... 'Rarity' Part of the first Mini series of digital shorts released as a tie-in to Equestria Girls Minis. It is the first to be published by the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Polska YouTube channel, in Polish on February 4, 2016, the third to be published by the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Official YouTube channel, in English on February 11, 2016, in French on February 19, 2016, in European Spanish on February 25, 2016, and in Portuguese on February 26, 2016, the third to be published by the My Little Pony Facebook page, in English on February 17, 2016, the second to be published by the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel, in French on February 18, 2016, and the third to be published overall. The animation primarily focuses on Rarity. 'Summary' In a bathroom which has the same appearance as that of Sugarcube Corner, Rarity puts on makeup for Pinkie Pie's slumber party and accidentally sprays her hair with crazy string. Pinkie Pie appears in her doorway pleased with her choice of makeup. 'Quotes' :Rarity: gasps coughing :Rarity: Ahhh... Ugh! :Pinkie Pie: squeals 'Equestria Girls' Part of the first Mini series of digital shorts released as a tie-in to Equestria Girls Minis. It is the first to be published by the @mylittlepony Instagram account, in English on April 6, 2016, the fourth to be published by the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Official YouTube channel, in European Spanish on April 12, 2016, and the fourth to be published overall. The animation features all of the Equestria Girls. 'Summary' During Pinkie Pie's slumber party, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity share cotton candy, and Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash have a pillow fight. After Fluttershy accidentally gets pillow feathers everywhere, the friends take several pictures together with Pinkie and Spike the Dog. 'Quotes' :Twilight Sparkle: Ah! :Twilight Sparkle and Rarity: giggling :Applejack: Yeah! laughing :Fluttershy: gasps :Applejack: Wah! :Rainbow Dash: Oof! :Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash: gasps :Fluttershy: yelps :All: laughing Gallery References Category:Toys